1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus and a launch program executed by the information-processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information-processing apparatus which is capable of selectively executing a plurality of application programs and a launch program executed by the information-processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is an information-processing apparatus which is capable of executing various application programs such as a game application, and the like and which is capable of functioning as an imaging apparatus by mounting a camera thereto (refer to “Chotto Shot Camera Instruction Manual” (Document 1) published by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. on Nov. 2, 2006). An information-processing apparatus described in the Document 1 is capable of executing an application program stored in a detachable storage medium. By mounting thereto a storage medium storing an application program (referred to as a first program) described in the Document 1, it is possible to perform photographing using a camera mounted to the information-processing apparatus, and to view and edit a photographed image. In addition, it is possible for the information-processing apparatus to perform photographing by executing a second program for executing photographing program which is stored in a detachable storage medium (memory card) which is different from the storage medium (optical disc) storing the first program. Thus, in the information-processing apparatus, it is possible to perform photographing by the two different application programs for photographing.
The first and second application programs which are executable by the information-processing apparatus described in the Document 1 have different functions (although having common functions). Thus, a case where a user desires (or needs) to use a function which only the other application program has in a state where the user performs photographing by executing one of the application programs is assumed. In this case, in order to use the desired function, the user has to perform a troublesome operation, namely, the user has to terminate the execution of the one of the application programs, and then, to select the other application program in a menu screen, and the like, further to launch the other application program.